sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kings of Shimashki
The kings of Shimashki were the sovereigns of the city of Shimashki before the unification with Susa to create Elam. The Kingdom stood outside of the immediate interest of the warring Susans, the Awanians, Anshanians or the Lagashian invasion of 2519 BC. Kings of Shimashki House of Khallushi * Khallushi I of Shimashki 4009-c. 4000 BC * Khishur-Tata of Shimashki 4000-3991 BC * Khumma-Menanu I of Shimashki 3991-3987 BC * Eparti I of Shimashki 3987-3980 BC * Khuman-Numena I of Shimashki 3980-3970 BC * Eparti II of Shimashki 3970-3957 BC * Ige-Halki of Shimashki 3957-3950 BC * Khallushi II of Shimashki 3950-3944 BC * Eparti III of Shimashki 3944-3934 BC * Eparti IV of Shimashki 3934-3922 BC * Khumma-Menanu II of Shimashki 3922-3915 BC * Eparti V of Shimashki 3915-3901 BC * Eparti VI of Shimashki 3901-3888 BC * Khallushi III of Shimashki 3888-3876 BC * Eparti VII of Shimashki 3876-3869 BC * Eparti VIII of Shimashki 3869-3854 BC * Eparti IX Peli of Shimashki 3854-3839 BC * Eparti X Khishur of Shimashki 3839-3821 BC * Eparti XI Tata of Shimashki 3821-3805 BC * Eparti XII Hatanish of Shimashki 3805-3796 BC * Eparti XIII Igrish-Halam of Shimashki 3796-3788 BC * Eparti XIV Khallushi of Shimashki 3788-3776 BC * Eparti XV Helu 3776-3770 BC * Kikku-Sive-Temti I of Shimashki 3770-3762 BC * Kuduzulush I of Shimashi 3762-3749 BC * Temti-Raptash I of Shimashki 3749-3730 BC * Eparti XVI Attakhushu of Shimashki 3730-3722 BC * Khumma-Menanu III of Shimaski 3722-3710 BC * Eparti XVII Shilkhakha 3710-3698 BC * Khallushi IV of Shimashki 3698-3670 BC * Shilkhakha I Eparti of Shimashki 3670-3654 BC * Shilkhakha II Tata of Shimashki 3654-3638 BC * Shilkhakha III Ige-Halki of Shimashki 3638-3617 BC * Shilkhakha IV Kuk-Nahhunte of Shimashki 3617-3608 BC * Eparti XVIII Shimut-Wartash of Shimashki 3608-3597 BC * Kuduzulush II of Shimashki 3597-3581 BC * Eparti XIX Khuman-Numena of Shimashki 3581-3567 BC * Temti-Raptash II of Shimashki 3567-3544 BC * Kuduzulush III of Shimashki 3544-3522 BC Usurper * Eparti XX of Shimashki 3522-3514 BC House of Khallushi * Kikku-Sive-Temti II of Shimashki 3514-3502 BC * Shilkhakha V of Shimashki 3502-3489 BC Usurper * Eparti XXI of Shimashki 3489-3488 BC * Tan-Uli I of Shimashki 3488-3482 BC House of Khallushi * Napirasu I of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3482-3476 BC * Eparti XXII of Shimashki 3476-3475 BC * Napirasu II of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3475-3469 BC * Kuduzulush IV of Shimashki 3469-3459 BC * Napirasu III of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3459-3451 BC * Narinda I of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3451-3440 BC * Kikku-Sive-Temti III of Shimashki 3440-3439 BC * Kiririsha I of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3439-3430 BC * Kuduzulush V of Shimashki 3430-3412 BC * Kuduzulush VI of Shimaski 3412-3398 BC with: * Narinda II of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3412-3395 BC * Kuduzulush VII of Shimashki 3395-3393 BC * Temti-Raptash III of Shimashki 3393-3380 BC * Tan-Uli II of Shimashki 3380-3359 BC * Kikku-Sive-Temti IV of Shimashki 3359-3340 BC * Aza I of Shimashki 3340-3318 BC with: * Narinda III of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki 3319-3306 BC * Temti-Raptash IV of Shimashki 3306-3296 BC * Khumma-Menanu IV of Shimashki 3296-3281 BC * Tan-Uli III of Shimashki 3281-3261 BC * Shilkhakha VI of Shimashki 3261-3244 BC * Aza II of Shimashki 3244-3208 BC * Narinda IV of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 3208-3189 BC * Eparti XXIII of Shimashki 3189-3160 BC * Kuduzulush VIII of Shimashki 3160-3158 BC - ruled briefly as the King of Shimashki. He is primarily known for sending an an envoy and ambassador to the throne of Humban-Nikash I, first Reigning Prince of Susa. His death was atributed to smallpox. He was either a son or a nephew of Eparti XXIII. * Kiririsha II of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 3158-3142 BC * Temti-Raptash V of Shimashki 3142-3125 BC * Khumma-Menanu V of Shimashki 3125-3104 BC * Aza III of Shimashki 3104-3079 BC with: * Narinda V of Shimashki Queen of Shimashki, Sister and Queen-Wife (ceremonial) of Aza III, 3104-3077 BC * Shilkhakha VII of Shimashki 3077-3055 BC * Temti-Raptash VI of Shimashki 3055-3044 BC * Aza IV of Shimashki 3044-3031 BC * Hidarida I of Shimashki 3031-3027 BC * Khumma-Menanu VI of Shimashki 3027-3016 BC * Kikku-Sive-Temti V of Shimashki 3016-2998 BC * Išebu I of Shimashki 2998-2979 * Temti-Raptash VII of Shimashki 2979-2960 * Tan-Uli IV of Shimashki 2960-2946 * Shilkhakha VIII of Shimashki 2946-2922 * Khumma-Menanu VII of Shimashki 2922-2895 * Kuduzulush IX of Shimashki 2895-2873 * Kikku-Sive-Temti VI of Shimashki 2873-2849 * Aza V of Shimashki 2849-2813 * Narinda V of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 2813-2789 * Napirasu IV of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 2789-2765 * Kimani I of Shimashki 2765-2738 * Khumma-Menanu VIII of Shimashki 2738-2703 * Khallushi V of Shimashki 2703-2681 * Temti-Raptash VIII of Shimashki 2681-2654 * Aza VI of Shimashki 2654-2629 * Kuduzulush X of Shimashki 2629-2591 * Narinda VI of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 2591-2569 * Hidarida II of Shimashki 2569-2533 * Kikku-Sive-Temti VII of Shimashki 2533-2502 * Khallushi VI of Shimashki 2502-2478 * Narinda VII of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 2478-2471 * Kimani II of Shimashki 2471-2456 * Temti-Raptash IX of Shimashki 2456-2440 * Šeba I of Shimashki 2440-2421 * Kuduzulush XI of Shimashki 2421-2416 * Khallushi VII of Shimashki 2416-2398 * Hidarida III of Shimashki 2398-2381 * Khumma-Menanu IX of Shimashki 2381-2367 * Tanhalaš I of Shimashki 2367-2340 * Kuduzulush XII of Shimashki 2340-2315 * Kikku-Sive-Temti VIII of Shimashki 2315-2296 * Tan-Uli V of Shimashki 2296-2278 * Ni-Gula I of Shimashki, Queen of Shimashki 2278-2263 * Kimani III of Shimashki 2263-2248 * Khumma-Menanu X of Shimashki 2248-2229 * Tanhalaš II of Shimashki 2229-2214 * Khuman-Numena II of Shimashki 2214-2197 * Apmira I of Shimashki 2197-2168 * Khumma-Menanu XI of Shimashki 2168-2153 * Šeba II of Shimashki 2153-2148 * Kikku-Sive-Temti IX of Shimashki 2148-2108 * Khallushi VII of Shimashki 2108-2085 * Khuman-Numena III of Shimashki 2085-2070 * Kimani IV of Shimashki 2070-2051 Ensis of Shimashki House of Khallushi * Kimani IV of Shimashki 2051-2046 * Khumma-Menanu XII of Shimashki 2046-2028 * In 2028 Hutran-tepti IV of Elam abolished the autonomy of Shimashki and the style of Ensi. However, Khumma-Menanu XII's son Kikku-Sive-Temti supported Hutran-tepti's son Chedorlaomer I's attempts to regain the throne from his uncles, Hutra-tepti's brothers Idaddu IX and Kidinu II. As a result Kikku-Sive-Temti was named Ensi of Shimashki in 2013 BC. * Kikku-Sive-Temti X 2013-2000 BC * Khuman-Numena IV of Shimashki 2000-1986 * Khallushi VIII of Shimashki 1986-1982 * Khallushi VIII of Shimashki deposed his brother Khuman-Numena IV of Shimashki, rebeled against Emperor Chedorlaomer II and seceeded from Elam and the Empire, controling all of Shimashki and parts of Anshan. He was defeated and deposed by General Attar in 1982 BC, who was granted the position of Ensi as reward. The position was returned to the greatly aged Khuman-Numena IV of Shimashki after Attar's son Adura died without heirs in 1971 BC. The house held the position until 1785, when Temti-Raptash X died and the male lineage of the house died out. His daughter Kuri-Zam (b. 1798 BC/) married a commoner named Madatina, and their son Apmira was awarded noble status in Shimashki in 1753 BC/249 IA by Emperor Chedorlaomer XIV, in recognition of the importance of the house of his maternal Grandfather, thus being known thereafter as Apmira Khallushi-Atta. House of Attar * Attar I of Shimashki 1982-1977 * Adura of Shimashki 1977-1971 House of Khallushi * Khuman-Numena IV of Shimashki 1971-1968 (2nd rule) * Khumma-Menanu XIII of Shimashki 1968-1955 * Khallushi IX of Shimashki 1955-1945 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XI of Shimashki 1945-1932 * Šeba III of Shimashki 1932-1925 * Khuman-Numena V of Shimashki 1925-1911 * Eparti XXIV of Shimashki 1911-1888 * Khumma-Menanu XIV of Shimashki 1888-1870 * Kimani V of Shimashki 1870-1862 * Ni-Gula II, (fem) 1862-1852 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XII 1852-1840 * Apmira II 1840-1826 * Shilkhakha IX 1826-1814 * Khumma-Menanu XV 1814-1796 (held the city during two sieges lead by Indasu III of Anshan as Emperor Indasu I, in 1797 and 1796, dying during the second siege) * Temti-Raptash X 1796-1785 (held the city during the siege of 1794, lead by Indasu III of Anshan as Emperor Indasu I) House of Eparti * Eparti XXV of Shimashki 1785-1773 * Napirasu V, (fem) 1773-1768 * Išebu II 1768-1757 * Kuri-Humban I (fem) 1757-1743 ** Eparti Šeba, Regent 1757-1753 * Shilkhakha X 1743-1734, opposed by: * Tepti-ahar Indasu 1740-1735, also Emperor and King of Elam in opposition * Khumma-Menanu XVI 1734-1720 ** Eparti Šeba, Regent 1734-1729 (2nd term) * Kikku-Sive-Temti XIII 1720-1715 * Napirasu VI (fem) 1715-1699 * Temti-Raptash XI 1699-1681 * Kuduzulush XIII 1681-1668 ** Kuduzulush XIII's son Tanhalaš was born to a commoner and thus could not succeed as Ensi. However he was named En of Dur-Tanhalaš by Idaddu XII. Various In 1668 Emperor Idaddu XII began the tradition of conferring the title of Ensi of Shimashki on a personal favourite. The Ensis between 1668 and 1531 were represenatives of the Ancestral Noble Clans of Susa and usually were granted a high decree of autonomy. They were noted to mostly rule their subjects fairly, as as fairly as the junior branch of the Epartid house did in the previous century. However Epirmupi Jabru-Atta was notable for the hatred his subjects held for him. Shimashki was traditionally adherent to the worship of Ipni as Supreme God of the Elamite Pantheon, a schism began by 2nd King of Elam Idaddu I, who proclaimed Ipni the Supreme God of the Pantheon in 2221 BC. Epirmupi Jabru-Atta was a member of the Jabru-Atta, an ancient clan since fallen from favour, who were traditional followers of the of the ancient, pre unification style of Elamite Pantheon, headed by Jabru and Murun and Epirmupi Jabru-Atta began to enforce this faith upon his Shimashkian subjects. His cruelty in enforcing conversions was legendary, and even his family and the Emperor himself were noted to be afraid of his cruelty. An uprising began, headed by various important Shimashkian clans, which resulted in Epirmupi Jabru-Atta's death. * Hubani-haneš Mashti-Atta 1668-1649 * Indasu Simut-Atta 1649-1638 * Šugunura Humban-Atta 1638-1631 * Merah-Idadu Mashti-Atta 1631-1625 * Khumma-Menanu XVII Simut-Atta 1625-1611 * Šuginunu Jabru-Atta 1611-1596 * Azimama Napirisha-Atta 1596-1571 * Kuri-Zam Kirmashir-Atta (fem) 1571-1562 * Igibuni Tepti-Atta 1562-1545 * Epirmupi Jabru-Atta 1545-1531 House of Barbaragi This noble house was very ancient, being an important clan in Shimashki, being known since the time of Khuman-Numena II of Shimashki,some 160 years before the fall of the independent Kingdom. Following the uprising of 1531 which dethroned Epirmupi Jabru-Atta, Emperor Idaddu-napir VI chose one of the leading Shimashkian clans which had taken part in the revolt, the Barbaragis, and named them hereditary Ensis of Shimashki. * Barbaragi I 1531-1519 * Raši I 1519-1507 * Apmira III 1507-1493 * Kuduzulush XIV 1493-1478 * Išebu III 1478-1462 * Barbaragi II 1462-1451 * Tan-Uli VI 1451-1437 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XIV 1437-1420 * Raši II 1420-1392 * Kuduzulush XV 1392-1379 * Temti-Raptash XII 1379-1361 * Aza VII 1361-1344 * Shilkhakha XI 1344-1322 * Hidarida IV 1322-1313 * Madatina I 1313-1293 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XV 1293-1271 * Barbaragi III 1271-1253 * Khallushi X 1253-1240 * Kimani VI 1240-1225 * Madatina II 1225-1207 * Khuman-Numena VI 1207-1189 * Aza VIII 1189-1165 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XVI 1165-1144 * Khallushi XI 1144-1131 * Tanhalaš III 1131-1108 * Khumma-Menanu XVIII 1108-1091 * Madatina III 1091-1078 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XVII 1078-1060 * Khallushi XII 1060-1047 * Kimani VII 1047-1026 * Aza IX 1026-1012 * Napirasu VII 1012-993 (fem) * Šeba IV 993-976 * Khumma-Menanu XIX 976-955 * Shilkhakha XII 955-934 * Kuduzulush XVI 934-909 * Hidarida V 909-883 * Tanhalaš IV 883-873 * Khumma-Menanu XX 873-850 * Adapuni I 850-833 * Kuduzulush XVII 833-817 * Raši III 817-788 * Tan-Uli VII 788-769 * Khuman-Numena VII 769-748 * Shilkhakha XIII 748-737 * Kuduzulush XVIII 737-724 * Khumma-Menanu XX 724-695 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XVIII 695-662 * Šeba V 662-640 * Kimani VIII 640-611 * Barbaragi IV 611-585 * Tan-Uli VIII 585-549 * Kuduzulush XIX 549-514 * Shilkhakha XIV 514-483 * Apmira IV 484-456 * Temti-Raptash XIII 456-429 * Pulmat I 429-404 * Khallushi XIII 404-371 * Aza X 371-346 * Madatina IV 346-313 * Kimani IX 313-284 * Temti-Raptash XIV 284-247 * Šedakuku I 247-211 * Shilkhakha XV 211-189 * Išebu IV 189-145 * Kuduzulush XX 145-123 * Barbaragi V 123-91 BC * Aza XI 91-65 BC * Gudumeriš I 65-31 BC * Pipra I 31-2 BC * Temti-Raptash XV 2 BC-29 AD * Tanhalaš V 29-61 AD * Eparti XXVI 61-95 * Kuduzulush XXI 95-127 * Aza XII 127-160 * Madatina V 160-194 * Khallushi XIV 194-232 * Tan-Uli IX 232-261 * Temti-Raptash XVI 261-296 * Pipra II 296-331 * Adanapia I 331-358 * Tanhalaš VI 358-391 * Kimani X 391-425 * Khuman-Numena VIII 425-457 * Madatina VI 457-491 * Khallushi XV 491-520 * Tan-Uli X 520-555 * Aza XIII 555-590 * Barbaragi VI 590-618 * Gudumeriš II 618-646 * Kimani XI 646-681 * Temti-Raptash XVII 681-712 * Išebu V 712-751 * Raši IV 751-779 * Tanhalaš VII 779-809 * Aza XIV 809-844 * Šedakuku II 844-871 * Kuduzulush XXII 871-905 * Pipra III 905-933 * Shilkhakha XVI 933-972 * Kimani XII 972-1002 * Temti-Raptash XVIII 1002-1040 * Adapuni II 1040-1075 * Madatina VII 1075-1109 * Khallushi XVI 1109-1143 * Pulmat II 1143-1175 * Hidarida VI 1175-1212 * Tanhalaš VIII 1212-1241 * Kimani XIII 1241-1276 * Shilkhakha XVII 1276-1308 * Adapuni III 1308-1345 * Madatina VIII 1345-1380 * Pipra IV 1380-1417 * Kuduzulush XXIII 1417-1444 * Šedakuku III 1444-1480 * Kikku-Sive-Temti XIX 1480-1515 * Khallushi XVII 1515-1547 * Kimani XIV 1547-1582 * Hidarida VII 1582-1613 * Tan-Uli XI 1613-1645 * Išebu VI 1645-1679 * Adanapia II 1679-1703 * Pulmat III 1703-1736 * Kuduzulush XXIV 1736-1771 * Šedakuku IV 1771-1803 * Apmira V 1803-1840 * Barbaragi VII 1840-1868 * Gudumeriš III 1868- ** Crown Prince Madatina